Snap lock fasteners utilizing a bifurcated locking member have long been known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,370,995; 2,391,574; 2,527,710; and 2,527,711. In each instance the mechanism enables two articles to be fastened together. Some such prior art devices do not enable a positive locking but only frictional locking so that the locking is overcome to release the two articles by the application of sufficient force. In other instances, the release mechanism is susceptible of being accidentally activated to undesirably release the two articles, as a knife from its sheath.